


Whisper

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 23: Whisper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Kurt is the very best kind of whisperer, like when they’re lying in bed facing each other, hands and maybe legs intertwined, and Kurt bares his soul to Blaine like the precious thing it is, quiet and hushed and reverent, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s love for him, a tangible thing for him to cherish and hold close. It’s a rare treasure, truly knowing Kurt, and Blaine knows in a lot of ways he’s the only one who gets this.

Then there’s times they’re surrounded by friends or family, and Kurt leans just too-close, brushes his lips against Blaine’s ear and murmurs low, secret passage of _want_ , and it curls hot in Blaine’s stomach, tingles down to his toes, thickens his cock, speeds his pulse. 

These are the simple ways Kurt owns him.


End file.
